Breaking Up with the Boss' Son
Breaking Up with the Boss' Son is the 8th episode of the series, which aired on December 5, 2004 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 3, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. | AltDate = November 3, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 8 |Prev Ep=The Five Finger Discount |Next Ep=Employee of the Month| LineColor = FFBFBF }} Plot Jonesy pretends he's playing a game of football in The Penalty Box. He throws a football at a stack of tennis balls, but is forced out by Jen. He buys the football while listening to Jen gripe about her job, but gets secong thoughts when he hears the cost. Jen meets a cute guy named Cory and tries to bond with him, only to be interrupted by Coach Halder because of a mess. Jonesy continues his shenanigans by throwing the football at Cory, who catches it. Jen discusses the job to Cory, but is horrified to learn that Cory is Coach Halder's son. Afterwards, Jen complains about Cory's relationship with the boss to the gang near The Big Squeeze. She decides to go for it simply because of his looks. Jude announces a contest for a food on a stick to win a prize at Stick It. Stanley claims that Jude can not give prizes such as a lifetime supply of free stick-its, but Jude claims that he can since he is the manager. Stanley suggests hot dogs on a stick, which Jude finds impressive. He then tells Stanley to "put his entry in the box," to which he takes too literally. Wyatt takes Jonesy shopping at Stereo Shack for an adapter, which Jonesy feels is uncool. He claims that there are no hot chicks, which offends a nerdy customer. Jonesy continues on to berate Darth and Wyatt for being uncool, and he sees Blade and Christo making fun of and bullying Darth. Jonesy then takes a light-saber and plays around with it, only to break a set of speakers with it. Darth is very displeased with the misdeed, and forces Jonesy to pay $100 for the speakers or he calls mall security. Since Jonesy does not have enough cash, Darth proceeds to call mall security, buy Wyatt interferes claiming he has a better idea. Jonesy now works at Stereo Shack, and confronts Wyatt for the decision he made. Darth gives Jonesy a light saber and reminds him that he was pantsed in front of the whole sixth grade, and a vengeful Darth cackles that Jonesy is under his control. At the Penalty Box, Jen asks Cory out. He agrees to the date, making her excited. At Stereo Shack, Jonesy complains about not seeing any customers in two hours. Darth reminds him of the astronomy convention and works on his fighting skills during the slow day. Jonesy asks him if he ever kissed a girl, but Darth does not give a direct answer and they fight using their light sabers. The light saber Jonesy has is much smaller than Darth's, but Jonesy wins by elbowing Darth in the head. Darth retaliates by giving him a wedgie and elbowing him on his back. Jonesy remains grateful that no one cool (under his standards) saw the battle, but Darth reminds him of the security tape and threatens to release it if Jonesy disobeys his orders. Jen and Cory go to El Sporto for some food. Cory, however, is more concerned about the hockey game playing on the TVs than the date. He continues to show his love for sports at the arcade, and even asks her for a movie with lots of action and violence. Caitlin calls Jen to see how the date is going, which Jen describes as the worst one. Jen continues to complain about Cory at the Lemon, but no one recommends dumping him. Caitlin suggests that Jen becomes psycho to get Cory to dump her, which Nikki thinks might work. Wyatt and Jude tell Jen about what turns guys off, and Jen would like to hear some of Jonesy's turn-offs. Wyatt knows he should not tell, but he blurts it out anyway. Jonesy scrubs a TV at Stereo Shack, and offers to trade something for the security tape. Darth wants a date with Nikki, which he finds hard to do. The gang finds out about Jonesy's job, which draws many laughs. Later, they tell Jen to smother Cory so he will dump her, so she tries her hardest. Jonesy tries to get Nikki to go out with Darth, and she reluctantly agrees after he continuously begs her to agree. At the movies, Jen repeatedly smothers Cory so they can break up, but he loves everything she does. She pretends to have popcorn stuck in her throat, then walks out and tells Caitlin that her attempts to turn Cory off are not working. Caitlin feels that Jen simply can not turn him off, but Jen thinks she does since she has turned off many guys before. Jen steps up the smothering, claiming that she has become Cory's worst nightmare. Jude tells Nikki about the contest for a new food on a stick and proceeds to list examples of what people have come up with. Nikki does not participate, and goes to meet her date. She is shocked to see that Darth is her date and discovers that Jonesy set her up. Darth tells her about the video of him beating Jonesy at a light saber battle, and Nikki is eager to learn more. Jen takes Cory to a store called Frilly and Pink in hopes of a break up. She talks about girly items and having him to help with shopping, but Cory still won't break up with her and actually enjoys the merchandise in the store. She soon becomes upset that her attempts to get him to break up are not effective. Walking by Stick It, Cory tells Jen that she is a slow walker, and she tells him that it's over. Meanwhile, Darth is setting up the video of Jonesy's defeat to show to Nikki, but he is having some difficulties. Nikki reminds Darth that they are getting revenge on Jonesy, but Darth doesn't want to break his "code of honor." Out of curiosity, Nikki holds up two wires not meant to be connected, causing a slight black out in the mall. Jen accidentally hits a microphone at Stick It, which allows the whole mall hear Jen berating Cory and dumping him. Cory is actually relieved of the breakup because his dad told him to stick with her. Darth connects the right wires, allowing Nikki to see Jonesy be beaten up by Darth. Unfortunately for Jonesy, the video can also be seen by the entire mall, and he is confronted by his date and even his friends. The gang meets by the Lemon, and Jen reveals that Cory switched jobs and would not tell Jen which job he got. Wyatt asks Nikki how she got Darth to give her the video tape, and she reveals that she paid Darth the money Jonesy owed. She also reveals that Jonesy got fired once again, but Jonesy reminds her that he has a picture of her tap dancing in first grade. Nikki is skeptical at first, so he pulls out the photo and shows it to the rest of the gang. A furious Nikki punches Jonesy out of his chair, only for him to run and grab the embarrassing photo with Nikki chasing after him. Quotes *'Jonesy:' There aren't even any hot chicks here! Hot Nerd Girl: Gasp! (pulls her ponytail out to free her hair, going from "nerd mode" to "hottie mode", shocking Wyatt and Jonesy) Jerk! Jonesy: Gasp! Man! The one time! *'Darth:' Okay, option one, you pay a hundred bucks for the speaker. Option two, I call mall security. Jonesy: Hmmm... (pulls his pockets out, empty except for a nickel and a button) Darth: Gee, a nickel AND a button? Jonesy: Yeah... but that's a rare antique button Darth: Yep, mall security it is. Trivia *Jonesy's job: assistant at Stereo Shack Reason for firing: didn't have what it took to be a "real Jedi Knight" according to Nikki, and she paid off the rest of the speaker for the surveillance tape. *Cory Halder's voice actor is the same as Geoff from the Total Drama series. *It's revealed that Nikki wore glasses and took ballet when she was in first grade. *First appearance of Stereo Shack, El Sporto, and Frilly and Pink. *Goof: In the part where Jonesy froze in mid battle pose with the light saber and just before the rest of the gang spot him, his arms are switched (his left arm is his right and his right is his left). *This is the second time Jason and Joanie are interrupted in their makeout. *Recurring/minor character premeires: - Cory Halder - Darth - Hot Nerd Girl. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h08m00s63.jpg|Jonesy with a lightsaber vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h08m42s4.jpg|"Wyatt... I am your father!" vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h09m34s249.jpg|Look, don't touch vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h10m08s81.jpg|You break it you buy it vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h06m17s48.jpg|Jude advertises Customers hand pops up in front of Jonesy.jpg|Customer's hand pops up in front of Jonesy. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h11m27s102.jpg|Jonesy's arms are switched here... Lightsabers to the death.jpg|Darth and Jonesy fight with each other with their lightsabers. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-01h28m34s231.jpg|Jonesy is defeated and wedgied by Darth. Jen not too happy with her partner, Cory.jpg|Jen eyes at Cory when they weren't getting along. Cory is there.jpg|Cory shows up. Jen screams and hugs the bear.jpg|Jen panics hugging the bear. Jen hugging and getting comfort.jpg|Jen takes comfort in the fact the bear is there. Jen ready to puke.jpg|Jen ready to puke. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h12m19s96.jpg|Nikki and Darth are burnt Jonesy with a lightsaber.jpg|Jonesy finds a lightsaber. vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h13m29s47.jpg|Public humiliation vlcsnap-2010-12-18-01h51m20s47.jpg|Darth hits on Jen after failing with Nikki. Buwtbs2.jpg|Nikki making weird faces vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h14m15s211.jpg|A compromising photo? vlcsnap-2011-06-22-04h14m49s95.jpg|Nikki's 1st grade photo Video lwdBUFFgxJs lZwJfX5hGTg H1_0Ldaj5nM Category:Episodes Category:Season 1